Who Ever I Am The Story
by queenofklutzville
Summary: Sometimes life is hard and other times it's easy. You just have to be yourself.
1. Intro

** Some people try to change others, so that they fit their ideal person. They try to take your beliefs and change them around. If you're not perfect in their eyes then you're worthless, and they'll try and try to show you the 'light' they think that if you are different from them then you need help to wash away your sinful ways. They believe that because you think in other ways, that you're going to hell and that you deserve less than what they get. You are your own person, no one will change that. You decide what you live for, and what your dreams are. You need to just be yourself. If people can't accept that, then you don't need them. They may or may not come around, but your true friends won't change a thing about you. Your family should always be with and support you, but sometimes they don't. Just remember about the people who love you for you. I learned the hard way. I took the bad path, and listened to others, and lost myself along the way. This is my story of trials, hate and love.**


	2. Chapter 1

First diary intry, Aug 11, 2007

Dear Diary,

Have you ever felt like you were just a waste of space? I feel like that every single day, twenty-four seven. Let me introduce myself, my name is Ashley Davies. I'm sixteen years old, and my life sucks. my dad is rock star Raife Davies, my mom, well she's not exactly there for me. People think they know everything about me, but they don't. They all think I'm happy, but on the inside I'm dying. They think I have the perfect relationship with Aiden. They don't see me cry myself to sleep every night. God, what I wouldn't do to be free from these people. Well I have to get going Aiden is coming over to pick me up. I'll write again. 'Till next time.

Ashley D.


	3. Chapter 2

Aug 12, 2007,

Hey, so my day was 50/50. I got into a freaking fight with Aiden about giving up my partying ways and what not. See he thinks I do this to get attention. He also thinks it's about him, what can I say, he's a stupid jock. He says he is so in love with me. But I know he cheats on me with queen cheerbitch Madison Duarte. That slut will get with any body she comes across. You're most likely asking why I hate her so much, right? Well, we used to be best friends, then I found out that she was just using me to get gossip on my dad. Well I confronted her about it, and we got into a fight. That was I told her I might like girls. After we fought. She told the whole flipping school that I was gay. So I did the only thing that I could think of. so started to date Aiden Dennison, the most popular guy in school, captain of the basketball team, and also Madison's' crush. That was a year ago. I say that I don't five a damn about what people say about me, but I do. Since I don't get any love at home. I have to deal with fake friends, who only like me because of my dad, and because I'm dating Aiden. Okay, that was a big rant, and I'm tired, so I'll write tomorrow,

Peace,

Ashley.


	4. Chapter 3

Aug 13, 2007

Alright, I saw the most beautiful girl today. She was talking to two guys, one was black and the other white,(I think they were her brothers or something.) She must be new. I haven't seen her before. She has the most beautiful long blonde hair that I have ever seen. We have three classes together, so I found out her name. Spencer Carlin, I don't know what to think of her. She presents herself like she doesn't care about anyone's opinion but her own. She carries herself like she's such a bad ass and she'll mess you up if you get on her bad side. Enough about Spencer. Did i tell you, that i have a project to do? No, well i do. You'll never guess who my partner is. It's Spencer and we have to come up with a science project. Man do i hate school. Spencer just called me, and she wants to come over tomorrow after school. I'm nervous about it. but we'll just have to see what happens. Till next time.

Ashley


	5. Chapter 4

_**Aug 14, 2007**_

I have no clue why I'm so nervous. Maybe it's because Spencer is coming over in like 2 minutes. I have no idea on what to say. God, I'm like a little school girl. I can not like her. She's a girl, so am I. I've been straight the best that I can. Then this girl comes along and shakes up my world. She doesn't even know it. Oh god, she's here. So I gotta go before she comes up. See ya,

Ashley D.


	6. Chapter 5

Aug 14, 2007 (cont)

Man, I was so jumpy that I accidentally knocked over all the books, we had out. When I went to get them, me and Spencer bumped heads, and we started laughing for no reason at all. Have you ever seen anyone with blue eyes? Well Spencer has the most amazing blue eyes ever. They're like the ocean. But I could sense something, I just don't know what. Then she looked away, and she blushed. It was the cutest thing ever. Hold up, I need to stop thinking like that. I can't let this one girl, just come into my life and so this to me. But with her, I don't know what to do. Damn, I have to avoid her. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Well, I'm tired and before I hear my mom and her new boy toy of the month, I'm gonna hit the hay. G'nite

Peace,

Ash


	7. Chapter 6

Aug 16, 2007

It is 3 am right now, and I can't sleep. Can you guess why? Little miss Carlen has been on my mind since what happened when she came over. Man I do not know how I'm gonna avoid her tomorrow but I have to. I can't keep this up. I'm supposed to be with Aiden, the man of my dreams, people say. But Spencer is all I think about now. I don't know what it is about this girl. She just captivates me, just by her being near me. All I see is her blue eyes and blonde hair. Even in my dream I see her. God, I need sleep. I'm gonna go to bed now.

Peace out,

A.D.


End file.
